Lost And Found
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Ash and co have lost their way again, sending Ash and Misty into an agruement which leaves Ash regretting something that he did, will Ash, Brock and pikachu, find Misty or will Team Rocket find her first?
1. Chapter 1

**Lost And Found**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. **

**Chapter 1**

It was beautiful day over the forrest known as Emerald forrest, we find our hero's traveling through the dense and thick trees, but once again they seemed to have gotten themselfs lost, Ash had been holding the map he'd been turning it all ways and had know clue on which way to go, he suddenly stopped walking, "uh, guys I hate to say this, but I think we're lost again," Ash sighed in defeat.

Misty was not pleased to hear this, it was the third time they had been lost this week and she was so looking forward to sleeping on an actual bed rather than in a sleeping bag and on the cold ground, "ooooo, not again, I told to you to give the map to Brock, but no you had to be the leader saying you could get us outta this forrest!" Misty frowed she was a little angry with him.

Ash frowned, "well, I thought I could, at least I tried, it's a lot more than you ever did!" He argued back. Pikachu had jumped onto Brock shoulder to stay out of their argument.

Brock stepped back as the two got closer to one another, "I'm too tired to stop their argument pikachu, I'm sure it'll die down soon, we have been walking for so long, there sure to be tired too," Brock watched them feeling a little uneasy, pikachu nooded.

"Pikaaa."

"Excuse me, I did ask for directions, but no you guy's said we didn't need any!" Misty growled. "I don't know why I bothered to follow you guys, all we ever do is get lost," Misty muttered, but Ash heard it.

"Oh yeah, then why don't you go off on your own, you'd be better off without us! In fact you can leave if you want, because I have this," Ash yelled in angar, he reached into his bag and brought out a piece of paper with a picture of a bike on it, Ash flung it at her and she caught it in her hands.

Misty mouth hung open when she realised what it was, "this is...a bike voucher," She starred at Ash in disblief.

Ash turned away from her, he folded his arms, with his eyes closed, "that's what you wanted right Misty? That's the only reason you were following us around for, wasn't it? To get your bike back, we'll there you go, you can leave now if you want, so you don't have to follow us around anymore and not get lost!"

Misty starred at the voucher then at Ash, "b-but it was n-never about the bike." she muttered.

"What are you waiting for, Misty?" Ash growled.

Brock and pikachu stood in between the two glancing from one to the other, not sure whether to stop them, "Ash, you don't really mean this and Misty your not actually going to leave are you?"

Ash opend one eye to glance back at the redhead, "of she's is Brock, that's the only reason she followed us around and not because we were friends!"

Misty could only stare at the vocuher, but when Ash said that it got her really angry, "hmm, fine, if that's what you want Ash Ketchum, I'll leave!" Misty could feel herself shaking, but she turned away and started walking away not looking back, once she was sure she was far enough away, she could feel tears coming down her face she was unable to hold onto them any longer.

Ash watched her back as walked off, pikachu jumped off Brock's shoulders and didn't look happy at all, "pikachupi!" pikachu frowned at Ash, Ash was still in a daze.

"Ash, go after her, we can't just let her go off by herself," Brock said standing beside Ash.

Ash closed his eyes agrilly,"she'll probably come back herself anyway, there's bug pokemon in this forrest, it won't take her long to come back...I have to be alone for a while, I'll be at the lake if you need me," Ash said turning round and walked from Brock and pikachu, he headed for the lake they'd passed not too long ago, once there he sat on a rock.

Brock sighed, "well, pikachu we might as well just camp here, I'm sure once Ash calms down, he'll realize the mistake he just made and then we can look for Misty," pikachu watched after his trainer sadly and nooded before helping Brock.

Misty had been walking and was just beggining to feel her feet getting sore, she wiped her eyes and found a small clearing that h ad a large rock and she decided to sit on it, she sat crossed legged and sighed while starring up at the sky, "oh, why'd I have to go and open my mouth, I didn't mean what I said that I didn't wanna follow them, *sighs* b-but Ash had this bike voucher why didn't he give it to me, when he first got it?" Misty asked herself, while starring at the voucher.

Meanwhile at a small lake, Ash was sitting on the edge of the lake with a sad look about him, watching the few pokemon that swam in the centre of it, he sighed heavily and fell onto his back to stare at the sky, "what have I done? I didn't mean to get so angry and now Misty's gone and she might never come back, I thought she wanted a new bike, but she looked so upset when I gave her that voucher," Ash trembled a bit as he sat back up, "Brock's right I have to go after her...and I have to find out why?" Ash shot off his in determination and ran back to where Brock and pikachu where.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost And Found **

**Chapter 2**

Ash ran back to Brock who he saw was sitting next to a fire pit that he and pikachu made, the sun was due to set, the pokemon breeder was using a stick to poke the fire, the sound of footsteps made him bring his head up and faced the pokemon trainer, Ash looked around the campsite in hopes of a certain red head being there, but he was only to be disappointed as she had not come back.

Ash narrowed his eyes as he sat next to Brock who was watching him, Brock went back to picking at the fire as pikachu went and sat by Ash, a few minutes went past in silence until Ash decided to speak, "she's not coming back, is she Brock?" Ash asked starring into the flames of the fire.

Brock lifted his head from the fire to stare into the forrest, "looks like it, you know we can go and find her and ask her to come back, she couldn't have gotten too far."

Ash sighed, "I didn't mean to yell at her Brock, I guess I was just tired and I got carried away."

Brock turned to Ash, "well, why don't we try searching for Misty, first thing in the morning?"

Ash nooded, "alright, first thing tomorrow," he said as the sun was setting and it wasn't long before the night rolled in, Ash lay in is sleeping bag with arms, behind his head and he was starring up at the sky, the stars sparkled, he evenactaully fell asleep.

It was the next day the weather was the same as yesterday, Misty had packed up all her stuff from where she was the night before and had started walking through the tree's, she held onto Togepi close, she seemed to walk forever, "oh, why didn't I take a map, I'll never get outta here, good thing I haven't seen any bugs." Misty sighed, but she spoke too soon, she'd stepped on a twig which distrubed a tree full of beedrill and sheirked at the top of her lungs and made a run for it, since they had started chasing her.

As she ran she brought her red bag to the front of her, "you'll be safe in here Togepi!" she huffed and carefully placed the egg pokemon inside. The beedrill were catching up, she looked back and saw one coming at her with it's stinger coming at her side it barley just missed her.

Suddenly the ground was starting to feel soft and she felt a rumble from underneith, the ground collasped from under her and with a yelp she fell into a hole, the beedrill had just continued in the same direction, Misty whinced at the pain from the fall and rubbed her back.

"Oooo, at least I'm away from thoses beedrill...What's a hole doing here anyway...I wonder if...?" Misty asked outloud, but she was interupted she cranned her head upwards and saw the shadows of three familier figures standing over the hole.

"Prepare for trouble.." Came a womens voice.

"And make it...Hey it's only the redheaded, twerp!" James said looking down at Misty.

Meowth jumped on his head, "hey, your right where are the other twoips?"

Misty frowned, "none of your business team rocket!"

Jessie smiled evilly, "hey, I just thought of a brilliant idea!"

"What is it Jess?" James asked turning to Jessie.

"Why don't we use the tweppette as bait to capture that twerps pikachu, ahahaaha, it's full proof, he'll have to make a choice, it's either her or pikachu and we won't lose this time." Jessie said while grinning and starring down at Misty.

"Jessie, you've outdone yourself this time," said Meowth while nooding his head in approval.

"Alright, let's get started," Jessie ordered.

Misty was flung into a net and her pokemon had been taken off her, they were now currently flying in the TR hot air balloon and Misty was hanging from the bottom of the basket inside the net, she struggle many times to get free but it was no use. She gave up and sat back onto the net, she sighed, "I can't let them get pikachu, I'll do everything I can, to convince Ash not to trade, he just can't give up pikachu to team rocket, why would he want me anyway." Misty looked pretty determind.

Meanwhile Ash Brock and pikachu had been searching the forrest, Ash was almost about to give up when pikachu caught his attention, "pika, pika!" Pikachu was jumping up and down frantically while pointing up at the sky.

Ash gave him a confused look, "what is it buddy?" Ash and Brock looked up and spotted the hot air balloon coming towards them.

Brock gasped "Misty, Ash they have Misty!" Brock shouted.

Team rocket had spotted them, Ash growled "team rocket let Misty go right now!"

They just laughed, "sorry twerp, we want to make a deal first, let's see how about your pikachu for the twerpy redhead?" Jessie laughed.

Ash grit his teeth in thought, Misty's vocie snapped him out his thoughts, "Ash, take pikachu and get outta here, you don't wanna trade for me!" Misty yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost And Found **

**Chapter 3**

Ash starred up at the meowth shapped balloon in confusion, but he snapped out his daze by Misty's yelling, "Ash, don't even think about trading me for pikachu just take pikachu and get outta here and I mean it, Ketchum!" Misty frowned, team rockets eyes went wide, Jessie hung over the side of the balloon.

"Hey, quite down you twerp!" She growled.

Misty growled as she starred up at the trio, "butt out team rocket!"

"Don't listen to her twerp, ya want your girlfriend back dontcha?" Asked meowth with a smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ash yelled, though they couldn't see it there was a slight blush appearing on his face.

Misty starred down at Ash, suddenly everyones attention was drawn to the sky near the balloon, a flock off ferrow and spearrow were heading in their direction, team rocket sheirked at the sight, "ferrrrooooowwwww!" cried the leader of the flock who was currently at the front it aimed it's wings at the balloon.

A group of spearrow appeared below the balloon next to Misty who had sunk back into the net, the group of pokemon started attacking the balloon, the spearrow had started pecking at Misty who had sunk back into the net and tried to cover herself using her arms.

"Misty, Ash we gotta do something to help her!" Cried Brock.

The two trainers where too late, the leader of the flock had specked the balloon, making a big hole in it, the balloon sored into the sky, "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Yelled the three TR members, Misty held onto the next while she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Ash and Brock's faces just dropped, "NO, MISTY!" Yelled Ash as he fell to his knees, he had a distrought look on his face. Ash ran towards were the balloon had went Brock and pikachu followed beind, Ash hadn't seen it but he was coming towards a raging river that was below the cliff that they currently on.

"Ash, watch were your going!" Came Brock's voice.

Ash looked back breifly before looking back and realized what Brock meant, he skidded to halt and sighed in relief, but his face harden a little a he searched below to see if Misty had fell in, luckily though there was no trace of her in the water.

Brock and pikachu had caught up, "I think the balloon must've headed over the other side, we have to find a way over there!" Brock said while thinking.

"How are we suppose to get over there?" Questioned Ash.

Pikachu had spotted a tree that went from one side of the cliff to the other, "pika!" the mouse pokemon pointed towards it, gaining the trainers attention.

Ash looked at pikachu and then to where he was pointing, "oh, great idea pikachu, Brock we can cross there!"

Brock nooded and the three of them ran right over to it, Ash gulped, the tree was moving and quite thin the only thing stopping it from moving was the rocks underneath holding it in place, "this looks kinda dangerous." Brock said as he starred down at the river.

Ash put on a determind face, "come on we have to save Misty," he went first, though he crawled along it using both hands and pikachu was cluchting onto his shoulders very tightly, Brock had done the same and they had both made it across safely.

Ash sighed and fell on to his knee's, "man that was close."

"Pika pi," sighed pikachu.

Brock held onto his backpack as he stood up, "yeah, come on we might be close by." Ash nooded and quickly got to follow Brock.

Meanwhile, team rockets balloon was now handing over a tree, the branches had cut the net and Misty was lying on the ground and out cold, she had many scratches on her skin, Jessie, James and meowth had just recovered from their lastest blast off.

"Ohhh, why'd thoses flock of spearrow and ferrow, have to come and wreck everything?" Complained Jessie, as the three of them got onto the ground.

"What does it matter? we lost der twerps pikachu anyway!" Meowth frowned not in the mood for Jeesie's complaining.

"Uh, guy's you might wanna take a look at this!" Called James.

Both meowth and Jessie went over to James and were shocked at what they seen, "the redheaded twerp, she's pretty banged up...What do we do?" Asked Jessie as she starred down at the out cold water pokemon trainer, James was currently sitting next to her on his knee's.

Meowth grinned, "why not just take her pokemon, how's she gonna know?"

Jessie rolled her eyes, "off course she's gonna know meowth we'll be leaving the balloon here!"

Suddenly murmers where heard from the trainer, and they turned their attention to her, her eyes were slowly opening, "mmhhmm, ohhh...Huh...What were am I?" Misty's eye's had fully opened and she was finding hard to stand up.

Misty struggled but evenactually got up and just starred at team rocket, who were starring back, she blinked in confusion, "who are you?" The three rockets blinked at the question, but then grins appeared on their faces Misty had no clue to who they were.

The three looked at one another before turning away from Misty and into a huddle, Jessie spoke up first, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jessie smirked.

James nooded, "ooo, that we should use her memory loss to our advantage?"

Jessie growled and whacked him on the head, "quiet James, she'll hear us... But that's exactly what I was thinking." James frowned as he rubbed his now sore bit on his head.

Meowth was all for the plan, "you know this plan here, might work and we'll get dat pikachu once and for all, hehehe."

The three turned back to Misty who still watching them but couldn't hear a thing of what they were talking about, as they turned, Misty's eye's went wide in fear the starred in confusion until they heard buzzing noises coming from behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost And Found **

**Chapter 4**

Misty was scared to death of the beedrill buzzing behind team rocket and the trio sheriked loudly before frantically trying to get themself's down, Misty had frozen stiff but she suddenly snapped out of it and made a run for it, the beedrill chased after her leaving team rocket behind. Misty ran as fast as her legs could take her, as she went dropplets of water started falling from the sky.

The skies were turning grey and dull Misty was out of breath as she ran through the tree's, the ground was becoming slippy with the mud and water. she hadn't seen a small hill nearing her when she slipped down it, she yelped as mud and water splashed on her on the way down, the beedrill had lost her trail as they had went in another direction.

The water pokemon trainer reached the bottom but as she got there she had rolled onto her stomach and hit her head as she had finally reached the ground at the bottom, she lay out cold from quite some time.

Meanwhile Ash and Brock and pikachu were also running through the tree's beedrill had started chasing them, "where'd these beedrill come from?" Yelled Brock.

Ash was holding on to his hat as he ran and pikachu was clutching onto his shoulders, "I don't know just keep running!"

The rain was getting heavier by this point, and mist seemed to be rolling in from nowhere, pikachu had fell off Ash's shoulders while he ran, Ash suddenly stopped when he realised that he'd lost Brock and pikachu, "huh, were'd this mist come from? Brock, pikachu where are you guy's?" Ash looked around his surrounding's and started walking slowly.

Little did he know he was about to drop off an edge of a steep hill, his foot slipped on some slippery mud and he went tumbling down it, he landed on his front and into some mud, "ow, wow...Misty!" Ash had tried to pick himself up and when he did the mist had lifted a little and Ash came face to face with Misty.

Ash quickly jumped but nearly slipped again and he leaned down to Misty, he placed a hand on her shoulders, the mist seemed to have vanished and it had began to thunder and lighting and raining had started pelting it down really heavy now, Ash covered his head when the lightening struck, thunder soon followed he looked around for any sort of shelter.

Too his luck there was a tree with a large cave like structure where just he and Misty could fit in together, Ash quickly got to his feet and carried Misty bridle style to the tree and got inside he layed her down gently before taking a seat to her and sighing in relief, he was soaked, "I hope Brock and pikachu are okay." Night was roling in so all he could do was go to sleep.

Next morning the sun was up and there was very few clouds in the sky, water was seeping through the bark of the tree and landed on Ash's face which caused him to stirr and wake up, his movement caused Misty to stirr also, he heard her groan and she began to sit up.

Ash was already sitting up, Misty screamed when she saw Ash, "who are you!"

Ash was taken aback, "Misty what do you mean who am I? You know who I am!"

Misty blinked, "no I don't AND how do you know my name?"

Ash mouth hung open, but suddenly he heard Brock calling out for him, "Ash!"

Ash got to his feet and climbed out the small hole in the tree, he could hear pikachu's vocie too, "Brock pikachu over here!"

Pikachu ran at full speed and jumped into his trainers arms, "pika pi!"

"Hey pikachu you okay buddy?"

Pikachu nooded happily, "chaa."

Brock and finally caught up, "it's good to see your okay Ash, how did we lose you?"

Ash shrugged, "I guess I just got lost in the mist and I've found Misty, but she doesn't remember me." Ash sighed and looked at the ground.

Brock was surprised, "what! Something must've happened to make her lose her memory, I found Misty's backpack and togepi's safe, maybe showing her, her pokemon would jog her memory?" He suggested.

Ash agreed and both of them approached Misty, who had been watching the enitre time with curious eyes, she had gotten out of the tree, "look I just wanna know who you guys are?"

"Misty, I'm Ash and this Brock and pikachu, we're your best friends, you've traveled around with for a long time now surely you must remember something?" Ash cried he didn't like knowning that Misty couldn't remember a thing about him.

Misty just starred at them confused and lost, until a ting vocie croaked from the red backpack on Brock's left shoulder, "tog!"

"Togepi!" She breathed out.

Ash gasped when he heard Misty say that,thinking that she had remembered, togepi had poped it's head out the bag and Misty ran over and took it out. Misty cuddled into the egg pokemon, "oh togepi I'm so happy to see you!"

Ash smiled, "Misty you remembered!"

Misty suddenly stopped and faced Ash and Brock with a sad look on her, "I remember togepi, but I still don't remembered you guys. I'm sorry I wish I did."

Ash fell over amie style and moaned, "oh, she's just gotta remember soon right Brock?"

Brock sighed and put a hand on his head, "there's really no telling how long it can take, she remember's togepi so I guess we're just going to have to be patient and keep doing what we're doing, cause it's seems to be working."

Ash sat up and crossed his leg's while he watched Misty cuddle togepi, he sighed sadly, "I guess your right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost And Found **

**Chapter 5 **

For the rest of the day Ash and Brock had tried their hardest to show Misty her Pokémon to help her to remember them, she remembered every one of her Pokémon after a while, but she still didn't remember Ash and Brock. Ash sighed as the sun began to set and they were getting ready to set up a camp site.

Brock was preparing a meal for everyone while Misty had offered to search for firewood, Ash had set the table and was now patiently waiting for the food to be cooked. Misty had come back with a handful of firewood and she sat it down next to Brock.

"Well, that's about as much as I can carry," Misty said as she placed them down and she thought that she could have brought a lot more.

Brock had already had a fire pit made up, "thanks Misty that's great, dinner shouldn't take long to make."

Misty smiled and went to next to Ash who was watching the Pokémon eat, his stomach was rumbling, Misty giggled, "oh, I'm so hungry." He groaned.

"Are you always like this, Ash?" Asked Misty.

Ash held his stomach,"well, not always but I do get pretty hungry."

Brock stood up from the fire pit after tasting the food out of the pot he seemed satisfied with it, "hm, okay guys dinner's ready!"

Ash cheered in delight, "alright, let's eat!"

The three sat round the table and began eating, Misty had got so into her food and was enjoying the taste so much that something seemed to snap in her memory, her eyes opened wide, "wow, Brock this is amazing you know your cooking always get's better and better!...Hey wait, Brock I remember you!" Misty cried happily.

Ash and Brock shot up from the table,"Misty, you remembered!" They both said in unison.

Misty then felt a bit guilty, she remembered Brock, but not Ash. "Um, I...I remember Brock, but I still can't remember you Ash, I'm sorry." She sighed sadly with her eyes closed.

Ash sighed and nodded, "it's okay Misty, don't worry about it, I guess you will eventually." Misty smiled at Ash.

The night sky had flown in and it was getting pretty late, Ash watched Misty sleep from his sleeping bag he couldn't stand knowing that Misty didn't remember him, she didn't act like her usual self, Ash closed his eyes and tried not to think about it, he soon got to sleep.

Later on in the night Misty woke with a fright after just having a nightmare, sweat poured off her forehead, the light breezes helped her to calm down. She couldn't get back to sleep so she decided to take a walk, Misty sighed as she let the night air breeze soothed her.

As she went further in she heard a couple of voice's chuckling, "prepare for trouble!" Shouted a womans voice.

"And make it double!" Came a man's voice.

Both of them came out of the dark and into the light of the moon where Misty could see them she saw a women with red hair and a man with purple hair.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To untie all people within our nation!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

Suddenly a cat-like Pokemon appeared out of nowhere,"meowth that's right!"

Misty blinked in confusion, "uh, who are you guy's?"

Jessie and James grinned and came to her, "why we're your friends of course and we're here to rescue you!"

Misty raised her eyes, "rescue, from who?"

"From the twerp of course, he's not one to be trusted." Jessie smirked.

Misty's eyes widened, "what?"

"Yeah, your better off with us twerpette." James nodded.

"You see that twerp captured you and your pokemon from us and he made you lose your memory." James said.

Misty gasped and stepped away from them, "what, that can't be!"

"Oh, but it is." Said Jessie.

Suddenly Ash and pikachu's voices could be heard, "Misty!" everyone's heads lifted up at that voice and all but Misty grinned so evilly.

"Pika!"

Jessie and James chuckled at one another when Ash came into view, pikachu had caught his attention by sparking electricity out it's cheeks when he saw team rocket, "chuuuuu!"

Ash looked up after coming out of some tree's, "pikachu, did you find Misty?...*Gasp* TEAM ROCKET MISTY GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

"Uh, uh, uh, twerp Misty's not with you anymore, isn't that right?" Jessie grinned evilly as she turned back to Misty.

Misty eyes widened, she didn't want to believe what team rocket were saying, Ash didn't seem the type of person to do such a thing, "I...I..." She stuttered unsure of what to say and tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

"Mist...Please tell me your not with them?" Ash cried with a small crack in his voice, team rocket could have said anything about him and now Misty didn't like him.

Misty gasped at the nickname, as sudden flash of memories of her and Ash rushed through her mind all at once giving her a bit of a sore head, she started to tremble and couldn't handle it any more, she closed her eyes and made a run for it.

"She's getting away! James come on we have to get her back!" Jessie snapped.

Ash growled pikachu looked up at him, "Pika!"

Ash nodded and asked pikachu to use thunderbolt before team rocket even had a chance to chase after her, team rocket were sent blasting off.

"Looks like team rocket's blasting off again!" Ash motioned pikachu to follow him so they could go and find Misty


End file.
